Independence Severed
by PajamaLinds
Summary: Steiner ponders independence, Beatrix warns Steiner of risking everything, and life changes for the worse.
1. The Confrontation

**_Independence Severed_**  
_by Pajama-Linds,  
formerly known as Ashira Chiso,  
formerly known as Sephirah..._  
  
AN: Thanks to Mrs. Dadali for random words that helped with the title. Never a better sub in keyboarding ^^  
  
~*~  
  
_Part One_  
  
~*~  
  
Steiner, you're leaving again?  
  
Beatrix crept through the neatly finished lawn of Alexandria castle, lit up by the pale moonlit night. Her fine femine appearance took a sudden reticent Steiner by surprise: she wore a loose satin robe, which flowed silently in the slight wind, which brushed from the lake, and reflected the light ever so subtle; over a thin night shift. Her loose hair lay in waves down her shoulders, which gave her a delicate look, contrasting to the look of the General Beatrix. Even her sword was out of sight.  
  
Steiner quickly noticed that she took care in her appearance for their late meeting. He, as usual, was clad in his armor; somewhat polished, but streaked with remains of rust. He looked down, realizing his unclean presentation in front of Beatrix. She didn't seem to care: her one eye was fixed on Steiner's eyes with an expression of remote sadness.  
  
He remained silent to her question, raising his gaze then lowering it again.  
  
Beatrix rested her hand on Steiner's shoulder, leaning lightly and affectionately on him. Alexandria is to peace, but why must you leave us again?  
  
Steiner pondered his reply carefully, for he was not one who gave intelligent responses under pressure. The Mist hasn't vanished completely and the Mistodens are everywhere. I must travel to Burmecia and help rebuild... after what Brahne did.  
  
So send one of your knights, or have me come along! Beatrix said, raising her voice and taking a step back from Steiner.  
  
Steiner stated. Beatrix raised an eyebrow. The Burmecian people don't trust you. It can't happen.  
  
Beatrix held a brief expression of anger, but dropped it. A single tear welled in her eye. She dropped her gaze and turned away. You're a great knight, Steiner... she whispered. But you risk too much for the ones you love. Do you know how dangerous it is? Over there at this state?  
  
He hung his head. Beatrix let the tear fall as she started back to the castle, abashed and ashamed that her feelings for Steiner had overpowered her. Steiner stood there, lost for words. He couldn't control what Queen Garnet ordered him to do or where to go. He thought many times after his adventure with Zidane of retiring from his position, but his devotion for the Queen and her people had always held him back.  
  
he called, nervousness starting to spread throughout him. I'll come back.  
  
Whether she heard him or not, he didn't know. Beatrix entered the castle without looking back. Beatrix always had that streak of independence, which he admired. She could think for herself, when he lacked such a thing. His loyalty to the people whom he served overcame the feeling of thinking for himself. Alexandria was his home, his place, his people. He could never turn away from them, not even for caring what others thought of him.  
  
Hanging his head, Steiner left for the castle as well, but not following Beatrix's footsteps.  
  
~*~


	2. The Departure

**_Independence Severed_**  
_by Pajama-Linds_  
  
  
AN: Whee! An update! Hehe!   
  
  
~*~  
  
_Part Two - 3 days later_  
  
~*~  
  
Not having said anymore words to Beatrix during this stretch of time, Steiner felt like a part of him was ripped brutally away and fed to merciless beasts. Beatrix had strayed out of Steiner's sight after their conversation three nights before. After a year of seeing each other, Steiner and Beatrix thought of taking their relationship on step further, but now, due to their emotions, both had suffered.  
  
Steiner was due to leave late that day on one of Regent Cid's more recent airships. The trip would not take so long as it would have with an older ship, such as the Hilda Garde 3. What a fine ship that was.  
  
By the afternoon, Steiner had packed a small amount of necessary belongings for his stay there. He knew Beatrix was right in telling him it was dangerous, he wouldn't blame her, but his streak of loyalty overpowered his other emotions. What was he missing? Was he risking everything for a petty mission?  
  
He found himself walking out to the front lawn moments later, to where he and Beatrix last spoke... to where Beatrix stood at that time. She gazed carelessly out to the lake, letting the day wind blow through her hair, closing her eyes to savor the feeling. Steiner lowered his head, breathed, and walked up to her.  
  
he said, causing her to jump. I... I have to apologize.  
  
Beatrix shook her head. No, it's my fault. Steiner blinked. I overreacted. I let my feelings for you get the better of me. She sighed, as if she had something to say which wouldn't come. I don't want you to go tomorrow. I have a bad feeling about going to Burmecia at this time.  
  
The Mist?  
  
More than that. I feel... Beatrix lowered her head, then dove into Steiner's arms. I feel that you won't come back. She began to tear, which led to sobs. I'm sorry. I'm usually not like this at all. It's just that I worry for you now. I don't want to see you dead.  
  
With that, Steiner embraced her. I promised I would come back, and I will.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours later, Steiner left on the Hilda Garde 6, a ship owned by the Regency, without trouble. The view from above the castle was amazing to say the least. Flocks of birds carelessly encircled the castle, which the sun was slowly beginning to sink behind. As the ship began to take off, Steiner could see the rain clouds forming, once again, in the general direction of Burmecia.  
  
It never stops raining.  
  
It's a metaphor, isn't it? The tears of the ones who had lost loved ones and their homes in every tragedy that Burmecia has faced. In the war against Cleyra many years ago, the attack from Alexandria, and now the Mist ripping away at their lives. The Mist... does not forgive.  
  
Steiner slowly began to realize this indirect connection between the rain and the sorrows of Burmecia. He bowed his head.  
  
It's fitting for their story.  
  
Even Freya, whom Steiner had great respect for, had lost so much. Her home, her honor, her love. He wondered if she were down there, helping with the repairs and fighting back the Mist monsters. Was he risking himself, like what Beatrix said?  
  
_I promise I will come back..._'  
  
Now's not the time to lose one's mind in thoughts, Steiner said to himself. I have a duty, and I shall see to it that it is finished.  
  
~*~


	3. The Arrival

**_Independence Severed_**  
_by Pajama-Linds_  
  
AN: Sorry this isn't the longest of chapters, but more is coming soon. Promise ^^ I may have to up the rating soon for implied-implied bits of naughtiness (whee! implied naughtiness! yay!) and violence ahead.   
  
~*~  
  
_Part Three_  
  
~*~  
  
_ Beatrix cooed from her side of the bed, covered with the soft sheets. Steiner lazily opened his eyes to show that he was awake. I love you.  
  
And I you, Steiner whispered. I love you for all of Gaia. Beatrix giggled softly, causing Steiner to smile with affection.  
  
Somewhere outside the window, a bird sang his beautiful song of morning. Rising a few inches off her pillow, Beatrix stretched in bed, trying to rub off sleep. Another day... I wonder what Her Highness has in store for us today, she said with a hint of amusement. They felt at that moment that nothing could separate this freedom that they shared together.  
_  
~*~  
  
Steiner broke from his trance and peered down from his area in the ship at Burmecia. It was difficult to see the ground, if there was one; the Mist was still thick here. Where there was Mist, there were Mist monsters. Steiner cringed. He was to stay here for several days until the ship returned. Several days...  
  
The crew busied themselves around Steiner to prepare for a dark descent into the Mist. Orders were shouted through the ship, echoing through some of the less crowded rooms. The ship gave a lurch forward, then hit the ground. The Mist was that thick, to not see the ground from his point of view?  
  
A crew member, clad in a white sailor's outfit, walked up to Steiner, bowed, and said, Lord Steiner, we have arrived in Burmecia. Will you follow me, please?  
  
Steiner grabbed his small bag of belongings and followed the young crew member out into the heavy Mist and rain towards the magnificent, yet damaged, structure known as the Burmecian palace. He could unmistakably hear Mist monsters shrieking their horrible cries in the distance. Steiner fearfully looked around. This wasn't normal. What was he getting into?  
  
A Burmecian soldier greeted him an the gate. Good evening, Lord Steiner, he said with a bow. The crew member also bowed and departed, and rather quickly, Steiner noticed. My apologies for requesting assistance at such a dreadful time, but we needed help in eradicating the monsters from town and constructing a gate around the town entrance.  
  
Thank you, sir, Steiner replied, mildly surprised that the Burmecians were such a polite race. _And Brahne targeted this nation? How disappointing_, Steiner thought slowly. Why was I requested? he asked to clear his assumption that-  
  
Lady Freya, the soldier replied. She respects your abilities, and thought of you for help.  
  
Just as I had thought. Where would she be?  
  
In the palace. She expects to see you. If you would follow me, please.  
  
~*~


End file.
